


Dog Days

by SimplyHopeless



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyHopeless/pseuds/SimplyHopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monokuma has a new motive and it's a pretty bizarre one. If you want to keep your humanity, you better kill another. Will the students be able to persevere or will there be another death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo new story since I am a bit locked up with my other story Switched Up.

It was hard, to think that just moments ago there was 15 of them and now...only 13. Just a few days ago they all were forced to watch as Teruteru was pulled away and the unspeakable had been done to him. All because he had murdered Byakuya Togami. It was taxing on the rest of the students, looking like the dead even though they were living on a tropical island that was beautiful and quite peaceful. Until that bear came along. Demanding them to murder each other in order to escape this island. 

Hajime Hinata was resting in his room, not wanting to leave or visit anyone else. The trial was still fresh in his mind. How Nagito nearly killed someone and was close to doing so if it had not been for Byakuya. Teruteru was aiming for Nagito but instead got Byakuya. Their leader and one that was determined that no one would be killed and yet he was the one to get murdered. 

Nagito was all tied up because Nekomaru and Kazuichi thought it would be best to keep the crazy teenager locked up and with supervision after what he had done. Almost done. Hajime was close to Nagito, he wanted to understand just why Nagito did what he did. Become a stepping stone? What nonsense. It frustrated Hajime to no end trying to understand the Luckster. 

Groaning he finally decided to open his eyes, his cheek pressed against his pillow still trying to get out of the haze of the past few days. Once they tried to get along and be civil with one of another something shitty happens. Running a hand through his hair he lifted his body slowly up ignoring the aching protest of his muscles. He was exhausted, the days just seemed to get more and more draining. 

He went through the routine of showering and getting dressed ignoring the sullen look on his face. Another day, he reminded himself. Hopefully Monokuma decides to keep his mouth shut and not provide another motive. Monokuma did say he had something in plan for today, Hajime could feel the dread curl in his stomach as he opened the door heading outside. No doubt everyone was at the restaurant above the hotel.

“Yo Hajime!” Kazuichi’s voice rang behind him causing Hajime to turn around. “Glad I got to ya. It’s that freakin’ bear. He wants us at the Park. No doubt has something shitty for us.” Kazuichi looked nervous tugging on his beanie while his sharp teeth tugged on his bottom lip.

“Great.” Hajime sighed rubbing his face in exasperation. This day was going to be terrible, he just knew it. 

“Uh huh, even worse he demanded us all to be there so we had to get Komaeda too. Which means that crazy bastard is now with us thinking about who knows what.” The pink haired mechanic whines pulling his zipper up and down. 

Hajime gives another sigh wanting to rip his hair out, but he pushes away the frustration and tries to put on a calm face for Kazuichi so he didn’t break down and cry. “Well we will keep an eye on him. Maybe get Nekomaru to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” Nagito wasn’t stupid, but he was doing a lot of stupid things that was for sure. “But for now..let’s just get to the park and get this over with.”

Kazuichi just gave a small nod following Hajime to the park. It was a nice day, but Hajime didn’t have time to look at the scenery. His mind was more focused on what Monokuma may have up his sleeves...not that he had any. The two-toned bear was nothing more than a machine or a stuffed toy that was able to persuade them to kill another student. Hajime frowned deeply when heading up to the park already hearing shouts and chatter from the others.

“Wanna say that again bitch?!”

“Gladly! You. Need. To. Shut. Up!” 

“Everyone..please..”

Hajime and Kazuichi found Koizumi and Fuyuhiko at their throats. The yakuza was puffed up, his face red and fist clenched while Koizumi had her arms crossed her foot tapping in irritation. This wasn’t surprising. Fuyuhiko got on everyone’s nerves, the small teenager being brash and just basically an asshole even though the situation didn’t exactly need more negatively.

“Everyone please..seriously we need to stop with the fighting.” Hajime says rubbing his temples feeling a headache starting to drill into his skull. “We didn’t come all the way here just to have an argument.”

“Shut your mouth, I deserve a fuckin’ apology from this red headed bitch.” Fuyuhiko states with a growl his brows furrowed in pure anger seeing his face continue to stay a bright red. 

Koizumi gave a small laugh shaking her head, “Me? Owe you an apology? You were the one to be a jerk to us in the first place! Don’t you think I would forget what you said the other day!” She says pointing an accusing finger to Fuyuhiko who seemed to get more angry at that.

“Wow wow wow! I haven’t even got to speak and yet the place is already heated!” A voice said and everyone immediately turned around seeing the white and black bear pop out from nowhere resting on the large statue with the strange countdown still ticking down. “Upupupu! Good morning kiddies!” 

“Monokuma…” Hajime spat feeling anger rise, everyone else was not too happy with the bear either each having a face that was contorted with frustration and annoyance. Even Nagito had a slight frown on his face as he was pulled closer to Nekomaru by Akane’s hands. They seemed to be adamant on keeping Nagito near them.

“Yes yes! Let me hear your angry cries!” The bear laughed it’s red eye shining just slightly as it pulled its paws to its face. “But that's not why I brought you here! Look at all you at each other’s throats like animals and yet..you haven’t killed another person! So sad...so boring..so LAME.” 

“We do not wish to kill anyone!” Sonia states her hands out as she held her stance getting Kazuichi to immediately agree with her statement. Of course…

“Bor-ing! Come onnn! I want to see some ripping! Some tearing! Some deaths!” Monokuma moves to stand twirling around. “So I came up with an ideaa! Instead of what I originally had in plan, I want to spice it up a bit. Since you are acting like animals...why not BE the animals?”

Huh?

Everyone else voiced their confusion looking at one another with wide eyes. Just what did he mean by that? Animals? How the hell were they acting like animals? Hajime swallowed narrowing his eyes as Monokuma began to continue. 

“It’s such an easy motive. You slowly become animals until the point where you completely are one! Whoever kills then, you will go back to normal!”

“Wahh Ibuki doesn’t understand! Ibuki can’t be an animal!!” Ibuki shrieks pulling on her hair giving out small puffs of breaths. She was right, there was no way..there was no way that Monokuma could do..such a thing. 

It didn’t stop Hajime’s heart from beating hard against his chest. Usami..or Monomi now was able to turn a chicken into a cow, did that mean Monokuma had the power as well? There was no way!

“Stop fucking blabbering and make some goddamn sense. You can’t fuckin’ do that even if you wanted to! It’s just not possible! This isn’t some sort of anime you bastard, this is real fuckin’ life.” Fuyuhiko states pointing a finger at Monokuma as the bear starts to dance humming clearly ignoring the yakuza. “Oi! I’m talkin’ to you, you fucker!” 

“Blah blah blah. You really know how to make a bear reeaaally annoyed!” Monokuma stated pulling out its claws looking straight at Fuyuhiko who didn’t seem he was going to back down anytime soon. “I know what to do! I’ll make an example by using you as the first one! Upupupu let’s see how much despair I bring today!”

Hajime watched as Monokuma began to mutter under its breath holding its paws out to the sky as the chanting got louder. Something about the great Gunder? Or close to that? In the corner of his eye he saw Gundam step back making his own gestures with his hands. What? What was going on?

“Fuyuhiko! Watch out!” Everyone seemed to be frozen, but Peko and Hajime were the ones to act first. Peko grabbed Fuyuhiko by his sleeve as Hajime pushed the yakuza away giving Peko the chance to fully pull away as a strike of lightning fell from the sky hitting Hajime instead of Fuyuhiko. 

It felt like his body was on fire. Every molecule seemed to be burning and he couldn’t help but scream as he fell to the ground. It was hard to focus as everyone rushed to him, he saw the surprised look on Fuyuhiko’s face from Hajime taking the blow for him despite all the shit he had gave the other. 

“AHHHH YOU KILLED HIM!!” Kazuichi screeched looking to Monokuma who rocked back and forth on its feet. 

“Now now I didn’t kill him! The rules remember! The pain will be gone, it’s not my fault when you change DNA it hurts! Now why did ya hafta be the hero Hajime? You should of stayed put!” Monokuma tsk stepping down and waddling up to Hajime who passed out from the pain. “I wouldn’t touch him~ He’s contagious now! One touch and you may get turned into an animal as well! Upupupu! Ahahaha!’ Monokuma laughed before disappearing leaving the students with a fallen Hajime.

“H-he’s breathing s-so h-he should be fine!” Mikan squeaked not moving any closer, no one did. “B-but c-can it really..really be contagious? A-a” She didn’t get to finish her sentence as a small pop was heard from Hajime’s unconscious body. 

Leaning closer everyone found perched on top of Hajime’s head was triangular ears that twitched quietly as the brunet breathed in and out. 

“Wha-...WHAT?!” Kazuichi was the first to say anything falling on his butt and scooting back like Hajime had contracted a dangerous disease. 

“Ahhh Hajime! Hajime’s turned into a big bad wolf!!” Ibuki says gesturing to the spiky haired teenager.

“He’s got doggy ears!” Hiyoko stated pointing at them as Nagito shifted closer everyone watching him with weary eyes. 

“And a tail too.” Nagito murmurs gesturing to the brown curled tail just resting at Hajime’s tailbone. Everyone was panicking now, what Monokuma had said was true and Hajime was contagious at that. No one wanted to touch him, no one dared to wake the poor Hajime up.  
“Indeed it seems that he has contracted the spirit of a dog. A husky to be precise.” Gundam states pulling his scarf away from his neck as he knelt down using his bandaged fingers to touch the triangular ears watching them flick away and swivel a bit. “I am truly sorry I was not able to perform a counter spell for this.” 

“Oh Gundam this wasn’t your fault.” Sonia whispers looking to the breeder, seeing the disappointed look on his face as he moved to stand stepping away from them all. 

“Yeah! It wasn’t even your fault to begin with. It’s Fuyuhiko’s! He’s the one who couldn’t be quiet!” Koizumi shouted her hands on her hips once more. 

Fuyuhiko didn’t say anything this time, but looked at Hajime for a brief moment his face screwed in confusion as Peko placed a small hand onto his shoulder. “The matter at hand is that we need to get Hajime back to his cottage. Until further notice I think he should stay there.” Peko says stepping in front of Fuyuhiko trying to defuse the argument between the photographer and yakuza. 

“L-like a q-quarantine?”

“That sounds like a song not something we should do to Hajime!”

“But how? That damn bear said it was contagious! So that’s gotta mean that if we touch him, we get ears and a tail!” Akane says a finger in her ear twisting it around before wiping it on her skirt. “So how we gonna get him out of here?”

“Simple really, we don’t necessarily have to touch him.” Nagito says pulling off his green jacket and held it out. “If we wrap him up with our outer clothing Nekomaru can pick him up and carry him back to his cottage.” 

“I hate ta say it...but he’s got a point there.” Kazuichi whined and everyone with jackets or other outer clothing began to place it around Hajime who still was passed out. At least he was okay, well besides the fact that he had ears and a tail of a dog. 

So they all banded together to help Hajime and actually got him out of the park without having anyone touch him. Getting into the cottage they placed him onto the bed and all gathered awkwardly in the middle of Hajime’s room to decide just what they were going to do.

“We should do what we did with Nagito.” Nekomaru states crossing his arms. 

“What tie him up and leave him by himself?! He’s not a criminal and he certainly did nothing wrong!” Koizumi retorted.

Chiaki shook her head giving a small hum, “No no that’s not what he meant. He’s saying we should have someone be here with him, to bring him his food until we can figure out a way to get out of all of this….I think” Chiaki glanced to Nekomaru who gave a thumbs up and a wide smile.  
“I’ll take the first shift.” Fuyuhiko stated causing silence to go around everyone turning to look at him. “What? Stop starin’ assholes. I said I would take the first shift. End of discussion.” He grumbled looking away. 

Chiaki nodded tugging on the strings of her backpack. “Then Fuyuhiko will take the first shift while we go and figure out what exactly to do about this new motive.” She tapped her chin and tilted her head. “Gundam, I think you will be the most helpful because of your knowledge of the animal kingdom.”

Gundam gives a small hum flicking his eyes to the group then to Hajime who is still sleeping soundly the only movement was a twitch of his ears. “Indeed, I will do in all my power to bring the ultimate knowledge that I possess. I will have to see every meal our devil dog eats. If he truly is to be a canine then there are certain foods that could make him deathly ill or worse..perish.” Gundam flicks his scarf over his shoulder as everyone nodded in agreement. 

“That’s settled then, we got a sort of plan going.” Nagito says gently taking his jacket and pulled it back on feeling more comfortable with it on. 

Hiyoko huffed rolling her eyes at everyone before looking to Nagito, “Don’t think you’re off the hook weirdo.” 

“Ahah, of course trash like me does not deserve such help. It does amaze me how everyone is willing to help another Ultimate. To come together when a situation like this arises...it brings such a beautiful ray of hope.”

“He’s rambling again…”

“I think it’s best to leave Fuyuhiko and Hajime.” Peko states flicking her red eyes to Hajime’s ears tempted to reach over and test how soft it was. She wanted to thread her fingers through his hair, she always wondered if it was as rough as it looked or was it secretly soft? Her fingertips twitched and she pulled her gaze away looking to the others. 

Everyone felt the same way, Koizumi narrowed her eyes at the yakuza but didn’t say anything letting herself be dragged by Hiyoko who didn’t seem to care too much about what was going on here. Leaving only Peko and Fuyuhiko and the unconscious Hajime.

“Why’d he do that? I would understand you pushing me out of the way...but him? What the hell?” Fuyuhiko asked still trying to figure this all out, irritation settling in. “I was nothin’ but an asshole to him and yet here he is.” 

He wasn’t complaining, that stupid bear wasn’t kidding and he could of been an animal. But this idiot took the bullet for him.Fuyuhiko pushed away everyone, yet Hajime now had dog ears and a tail. Maybe it was some strange thing to say that he was loyal? 

“I cannot say Young Master, but I am relieved that you are well. Though I do not wish for Hajime or anyone for that matter to meet this fate.” Peko whispered softly and Fuyuhiko gave a huff fiddling with the rings on his fingers. 

He glanced up at his friend pursing his lips, “You better go. Get as much information as you can about this.” Hajime was now in his debt. Peko bows her head and walks out giving one final look to her young master and the other teenager then heads out of the door.

Fuyuhiko huffs once more his face frowning as he leaned against a wall. Hajime’s room was pretty plain with a few of Monokuma’s stupid toys on the shelf to his right. He actually looked for those? Well he would be here for a while so Fuyuhiko decided to sit down on the chair and wait. 


	2. That Hajime Kid's a Real Dog

Hajime woke up with his whole body tingling. It was like a large amount of ants were crawling up his skin. What had happened? He remembered pushing Fuyuhiko out of the way and getting hit. Had he passed out then? Giving out a groan he opened his expecting to see the park, but he was in his...cottage? Did someone put him back here?

Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, he sat up feeling a small ache near his spine. Maybe he fell a little hard when passing out, hopefully he wasn’t too injured. He paused blinking when catching Fuyuhiko sitting in his room staring at him. “Wha?” Was all he could say. Why was he in his room? 

“You’re up. You passed out after that stupid bear hit you with a spell or some shit I don’t know the specifics.” Fuyuhiko keeps his distance moving his ring in a clockwise motion as he flicks his eyes to Hajime’s head then back to his fingers. “We had to drag your sorry ass back here so there was that.”

Hajime huffs pursing his lips as he pulls on his tie not exactly sure why Fuyuhiko was here of all people telling him these things. “Well I’m sorry I was such a bother.” He tried to be sarcastic but it fell flat, flinching when Fuyuhiko slams his hands against the table seeing his face screwed in a frustrated scowl. 

“Shut your mouth. Stop doing that and fucking listen.” Fuyuhiko starts his teeth bared. Despite his small stature and babyface, he could be pretty intimidating. Hajime just nodded quickly clamping his mouth shut letting the other continue with whatever he was going to say. 

Fuyuhiko shifts shoving his hands into his pockets flicking his golden eyes to Hajime. “You took the hit, I don’t know why you would wanna do something so fuckin’ stupid, but you did. And...well...just go and look into the mirror it’s better if you just saw for yourself.” 

Hajime can’t help but look at him skeptically his brow raised in confusion. The mirror? Just what would a mirror do? Was there something on his face? He felt...fine? Just a little tingly but that was it. Deciding to humor the blond Hajime moves to stand noticing Fuyuhiko side stepping away when he came near. Did he have some sort of growth on his face then?

Stepping into the bathroom he glanced right at the mirror and could not believe what he saw. It was him, his face, his hair..but there were two triangular ears perched on top of his head. They looked real, and they even twitched just slightly. “What..the...hell?!” Hajime stammered his hands immediately going to those ears trying to rip them off. Maybe Ibuki was playing a prank! Maybe Chiaki thought it would be cute..

“Ow! Ow ow ow..” He lets out a strange sounding whine that didn't exactly sound human. They were real. Oh god they were real. It hurt, he could feel his...ears throbbing as they laid back against his spiky hair. He turned around to look at Fuyuhiko who seemed a bit uncomfortable not keeping his gaze.

“You’re a dog, at least that’s what the Breeder says. Something called a husk? Or was it husky?” Fuyuhiko told him, how could he be so calm?! Oh right he wasn’t the one having ears taped onto his head looking like some sort of freak!

Hajime gives a small whine slapping a hand over his mouth to keep the strange noises from escaping. He was not...a dog! There was no way this was possible. This probably was a dream, a sick demented dream that was caused by him passing out. That had to be it.

Something brushed against his leg making Hajime glance down turning a bit to see just what it was. A tail. A curled tail that was drooping low and was attached to him. He didn’t pull on it since his ears still throbbed from before. “T-this can’t-it can’t be real!” He stammered his chest starting to ache as his heart rammed against his ribcage. 

“Hey! Hey idiot you’re gonna have a panic attack if you don’t stop!” Fuyuhiko doesn’t come closer but his tone is concerned and slightly stern. Since when did he care? “It’s real and we have to deal with it. The bear said whatever happened to you is contagious and if we so even touch ya, we get what you have.” 

Hajime pulls out of his own panicked state looking at Fuyuhiko with wide eyes. “Contagious?” He repeated whispering softly his mind reeling. Monokuma had said that they would be turning into animals, slowly at that. Oh god..he really was going to be a dog. Why’d it have to be a dog out of any animal in this entire goddamn planet. 

“We decided that you’d stay here, someone will keep you company and bring you food.” Fuyuhiko sits on the chair as Hajime steps out of the bathroom his ears flat against his hair looking at the yakuza with big green eyes. He looked absolutely destroyed by their decision. Fuyuhiko personally didn’t think it was the best decision, but the group certainly wouldn’t listen to him. Not after all he had done. 

Hajime is pacing around a hand on his chin while Fuyuhiko crossed his arms. “So I’m stuck in my cottage until what?” He asked looking over to the yakuza ears flicking up and twitching slightly. Despite the angered look, his ears made the brunet look very...cute. Which was not something Fuyuhiko would ever tell the other, ever. 

“Until we figure out how to fix this shit. I don’t know!” He shouts watching Hajime step back wincing slightly. Did his hearing get better now? Fuyuhiko licks his lips making a ‘tch’ sound as Hajime glares at him tapping his foot against the floor. Deciding to discuss the elephant in the room Fuyuhiko cleared his throat. “Why’d ya do it?” He asks breaking the silence. 

Hajime blinks in question his head cocked to the side his brows furrowed in confusion. Oh. “Why did I push you away?” He asked seeing the small nod from Fuyuhiko. Why did he? It was sort of a heat of a moment, he saw what was going to be happen and just acted. “I..well...you’re my friend. And I rather not have any harm or murder happen. It’s better me than anyone else.”

“Bullshit.”

“..Huh?”

“That’s fucking bullshit. I treated you like goddamn dirt and you go and say that you’re nothing but a goddamn shield. Have some self respect, I ran my goddamn mouth and deserved the consequences. I didn’t ask you to go and play the hero. If you wanted to get brownie points then you fucking picked the wrong guy to save.” Fuyuhiko snarled curling his fists as he glared at Hajime who was taken back at all of this. 

But what did he expect from Fuyuhiko? A thank you? No of course not, not even something like this would change his attitude. “If that’s how you feel then I won’t argue with you. It’s pointless anyways. I’ll stand by my decision no matter what you may think.” Hajime states his green eyes hard, his ears lying flat against his head.

He was tempted to just rush over to Fuyuhiko and touch him just to spite the yakuza but he pushed that urge down sitting on his bed careful of his new tail. Oh it was so weird to even think about that. “You can leave. I don’t need a babysitter.” He really didn’t it wasn’t like he was going to break out and go somewhere. 

Fuyuhiko makes a noise standing and stomping out muttering under his breath. Just when Hajime thought he may be able to change and break away from that asshole demeanor he wore, but no he really should stop bringing his expectations up for some of these people. The door slams and Hajime winced rubbing his new ears with a small huff. 

How could this even be happening? Him? Turning into a dog? He didn’t feel any different, the ears and tail felt like they had been there his entire life. He had a feeling they weren’t supposed to feel so natural. He hesitantly felt against the lower of his back, finding that he did indeed have a tailbone with an actual tail to match. If he did pull on it, it would of hurt pretty badly. 

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair making sure nothing else was out of the ordinary. So was he contagious? That absolutely made no sense, how could something like this even be contagious? Well.. he supposed any of this would be possible since he had freaking dog ears and a tail attached to him. Giving a small growl he fell onto his bed, his face hitting the pillow. Damn it, damn it. He was just so frustrated. Why did he push Fuyuhiko? The guy deserved it...no he wouldn’t think like that. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a small knock of the door, great who else was going to come in and give him a lecture? Hajime lifted himself up pulling his tie a bit before shouting a ‘Come in!’. It was Peko who had a plate of food in her hands, red eyes scanning him up and down. 

“I see you are awake.” She says gently placing the plate of food down onto the bedside table. He gave a small huff in response pulling his leg up to his chest placing his chin down watching Peko sit quietly on the chair where Fuyuhiko was moments ago.

“You’re the next shift huh?” He mumbled, was this how Nagito felt having to deal with people watching him? But he didn’t even attempt to murder, in fact he actually pushed someone away from getting hurt and yet here he was forced to say in his room. 

Peko nods her hands resting on her lap curling her fingers against the fabric of her skirt. She asked to be the next one to watch Hajime since she knew her young master would not do well and thank Hajime properly. It seemed he did the exact opposite. “Indeed, though I do not approve of this method it is the only thing we have for the time being. I do not enjoy the idea of ostracizing you for doing something like that.” She reached for a braid tangling her fingers into her hair while watching Hajime. 

“Starting to regret it. He freaking yelled at me because I pushed him away. I mean you grabbed him too and now I’m stuck here. With dog ears and a freaking tail.” He grumbled not noticing Peko’s eyes widen when seeing his ears flick and fall flat against his hair. 

She cleared her throat wishing to just rush over and continue to pet those no doubt soft ears perched on his head. Hajime was not frightened of him, unlike the other fluffy animals she wished to pet. But to risk her humanity for it? That was conflicting. “Hajime, I want to thank you for what you did. He is...not exactly the nicest of people, but he seemed very...conflicted after you had pushed him away. I don’t think he knows just how to convey his gratitude.” 

“You’re telling me.” Hajime retorts rubbing his face seeing that Peko kept staring at him her eyes flicking to his head and then back to her hands. Oh, right...Peko liked soft things...fluffy animals. He wasn’t sure if he counted as one. Husky..they were fluffy right? Well he never had a pet beside a small hermit crab that he was allowed to bring him during the summer, it was a class pet not even his. So he wouldn’t know. He pauses when smelling something, oh the food. He was pretty hungry since he had just woken up what, two three hours ago? 

“You can eat Hajime. Gundam made sure you were able to eat this considering you may be...a dog.” Peko informs him and Hajime sighs. Of course. He wouldn’t be able to eat certain things now?! Great. Just great. 

He leans over finding the normal food just a sandwich and some fruits on the side. Hm okay at least he wasn’t being restricted from a normal lunch. He ate while Peko watched him feeling a little uncomfortable. “If..I wasn’t ‘contagious’ I would let you touch them. My ears I mean.” He says after swallowing a large bite of the sandwich. 

Peko freezes at the statement looking Hajime straight in the eye. “Monokuma was the one to say it, it is hard to tell if the bear is lying or not. He did not seem to lie when saying things about losing our humanity. But...no one has gotten it besides you.” She shifts turning her head to look outside. “If you do become a dog, you do not mind...me petting you?” 

She seemed so nervous about that, and Hajime couldn’t help but smile. “I sure hope it doesn’t go to that, but yeah. You can pet me I guess.” This was such a weird conversation. But seeing her eyes light up and a small smile flickers on her face, that definitely made it worth all the awkwardness. 

“Than-” Peko doesn’t get to finish when Gundam opens the door his eyes wide. 

“Swordswoman from hell! Devil Dog! You are to be summoned! The white hair maniac has contracted the illness!” He bellows and turns his heel rushing back outside. Both Peko and Hajime glance at each other before standing rushing out of the cottage following Gundam back into the hotel lobby. Everyone is in a circle and Hajime is able to push through finding Nagito on the ground. Perched in the messy white hair was two triangular ears that were slightly larger than his. 

A fox. Hajime recognized by the fluffy tail that swayed back and forth poking out of Nagito’s jacket. “Ah Hajime! It seems such garbage like me would be the next to get this.” How...fitting. A arctic fox for the Luckster who decided to deceive them all. 

“Did you touch Hajime? Even go near him?” Koizumi asks keeping her distance from the both of them as Hajime gently holds out a hand for Nagito to grab. 

Nagito shakes his head feeling around for the ears touching them with an interested look. “I did not, I was the one who suggested we use our outer clothing...perhaps putting it back on caused it?” He mumbled touching his green parka before looking to Hajime. “Interesting..I can hear much more.” His white ears flicked and twitched to the side as Nagito tilted his head.  
“T-then we all touched H-hajime then.” Mikan squeaked chewing on her fingernails. She had placed her apron to help Hajime up and now was wearing it again. Was she going to turn into an animal? 

“Perhaps this is no pathogen we can obtain by touch. The bear must be speaking lies and we all are under the spell, slowly changing.” Gundam growls pulling on his scarf. 

Kazuichi makes a noise tugging on his beanie. “W-wha whaaaat? N-no, that means we all are gonna turn into animals?!” He’s screeching now and both Nagito and Hajime winced covering their ears. 

“Whatever happens, we need to stay calm. We can’t panic or freak out.” Hajime says trying to get them to think clearly. “If I’m not contagious it’s best we stick together.” So no one gets murdered.

Peko, Sonia and Kazuichi nods in agreement as Gundam is inspecting Nagito deciding to touch and feel his ears and tail. A fox and a dog so far. 

“Huuuh does that mean Ibuki can pet Hajime’s soft ears?!” Ibuki asks bouncing to the dog eared brunet who takes a step back unsure how he felt about all this. He could see Peko’s eyes shimmer seeing that not only there was Hajime who was a fluffy dog, but Nagito was a fluffy fox. 

Ibuki pats Hajime’s head a little harshly tugging at his ears getting Hajime to whine but a shrill bark escapes his lips when he felt someone tug on his tail. “Ow!” He pulls away seeing Hiyoko giggling her fingers over her mouth. 

“Haha! Dorky Hajime makes dog noises! Sit boy!” She teases and Hajime narrows his eyes rubbing his sore backside. Damn it Hiyoko. 

“Hiyoko! That’s enough, he’s been through enough already.” Koizumi scolds looking to Hajime giving a small apologetic look. 

“Hey, hey I think we should all try not to poke or prod Hajime or Nagito unless asking.” Chiaki adds while Akane is poking at Hajime’s cheeks asking if he was able to tear through meat since he was a dog now. Hajime just about wants to leave but he just sighs and agrees with Chiaki. 

“Alright alright, look don’t touch.” Akane states stepping back grabbing Nekomaru no doubt to train some more. 

Hajime let out a small sigh looking over at Nagito who is looking at himself with a small laugh, “Well Hajime I think we may need to cut holes in our pants!” He tells him with a laugh and Hajime frowns. 

Seriously? That’s what he was thinking about?


	3. Another One Bites the Dust

So Nagito was becoming a fox, it was fitting for the Luckster. They were always known for tricking people and being sly. Nagito may act like he was an innocent guy, but he had some serious messed up thoughts. The first trial proved that big time. They all sat down in the restaurant with Nagito and Hajime being almost the main point of this discussion. Byakuya wasn’t here to usher them into order. It was hard to think that a few days ago the large blond was here barking orders. The same with Teruteru and his pervish attitude. 

“Hey, hey we should really talk about this..at least I think so..” Chiaki starts and Hajime nods in agreement. They needed to have a plan and try to stay calm.

“What should we even do? It’s not like we can prevent this from happening, we tried by keeping Hajime in his room. That obviously didn’t work.” Mahiru replied crossing her arms as she sat down next to Hiyoko and Ibuki. 

“Perhaps we can try to keep everyone relaxed and work together. The hope will fight this despair I am quite certain.” Nagito starts, there he goes again with his hope speech. Hajime rubbed his face his ears drooping a bit.

Hiyoko made a ‘pfft’ noise rolling her eyes. “As if! We are all gonna turn into disgusting animals and there’s not a way to stop it!” There was one way...and that was to kill someone. Hajime swallowed looking around quietly hoping that no one was planning on the unmentioned.

Hajime wanted to tug on his hair, this was so frustrating. They all sat in awkward silence trying to figure out anything that could stop this from happening. After a few minutes a small popping noise rang through and they all looked up to see the two toned rabbit looking around with a paw to her face.

“Oh my goodness!” She squeaks when seeing Hajime and Nagito and their new additions. “Wha wha whaaaa?” Monomi rushed over to Hajime placing her little paws on his knees. “Who did this?”

“Monokuma did.” Chiaki answered tugging on the strings of her backpack. “He says it’s the new motive.” 

“Oh no no no! We must..we must fix this! He can’t do something like this!” She cried while everyone just looked at her skeptically. For their supposed teacher she didn’t do much to keep them safe. Before anyone else could react she quickly popped away leaving them.   
“Honestly does she ever do something useful?” Mahiru sighed rubbing her temples as everyone else mumbles in agreement. Honestly the rabbit may be able to beat the monobeasts, but that was just one time..who knows what else she would even be able to do. 

“Let’s just live life normally. If we treat it like it doesn’t affect us, maybe Monokuma will get bored on his own.” Chiaki suggests tapping her chin. That..actually might be a good idea. If they continued to ignore all this craziness maybe Monokuma would change them back. 

“Yes but how do you ignore something like this?” Peko asked crossing her arms. “It is a good idea, but will we be able to handle just whatever may be happening? Hajime.”

Hajime blinks lifting his head up his ears perking at his name. “Huh? What?” He asked tilting his head. 

“You were the first to contract this..condition. Do you think we will be able to handle it?” She was looking right at him with those intense red eyes everyone else moving their attention to him. He pulled at his collar his ears drooping slightly.

“Well..it’s a little strange at first. But..to be honest it feels natural almost? Like they’ve been here all my life.” He absentmindedly touches his ear and Nagito nods in agreement. 

“It was the same for me, it was a bit uncomfortable at first but then it’s like Hajime said, it’s natural.”

Hajime fiddles his tie licking his lower lip, “But to answer your question...yeah. I think we can do it. If we work together, and just try our best to not let it get to us...then I think it’ll be fine.” Hajime himself would do his best to keep this from affecting him and trying to live on this island without anyone murdering again. 

“You heard him! Let’s stick together and take it head on! Oh yeahhh I am pumped!!” Akane shouts cracking her knuckles. “Bring it bear!” 

Ibuki is the next to stand up, “Yeah yeah! Ibuki’ll make a song! ‘Animal or not I’m still human!’ Ibuki is ready. 

It seemed everyone was pumped from Hajime’s statement even Mikan held a brave face despite sniffling here and there. Kazuichi was tugging on his braid as he walked up to Hajime sitting down next to him. “Didja really mean it? That we will be okay?” He asked clearly not up for turning into an animal anytime soon. Hajime turns to him and gives a gentle smile patting his friend on the shoulder. 

“We can do this. If you feel like you need someone to talk to, I am always here.” Hajime tells him his ears flicking up and tail slightly wagging.   
Kazuichi looks a little bit better nodding and giving a toothy grin, “Yeah. We can do this. Ya know..having these animal parts may get me a chance to be with Miss Sonia. She does seem to like little furry things..considering that those hamsters Gundam has always gets her attention.” 

Why was he not surprised? Of course Kazuichi was going to use this to get with Sonia. Even though the Ultimate Princess didn’t seem to interested in Kazuichi’s intentions. But Hajime wouldn’t crush his dreams. “Yeah sure that could work.” This was such an odd conversation. 

“Yeah man! We can definitely do this!” Kazuichi stood with a fist pump hitting his chest with a laugh as Hajime shook his head finding that Kazuichi was a strange guy, but he did seem to have good intentions..for the most time. He stood up with a huff turning to only bump into Nagito both of their ears flicking up in surprise. 

 

“Oh! Sorry Hajime.” Nagito hums with a small laugh stepping out of Hajime’s way. “You know, that was a very powerful speech..perhaps that is your talent? Ultimate Speechgiver?” 

“That wasn’t much of a speech Nagito. It was literally two sentences.” Hajime tells him, why was Nagito so interested in him finding out his talent? Sure Hajime would like to know himself, but the memories should come naturally. He didn’t want to force anything. 

Nagito just hums placing a hand on his chin ears moving as he looked around. “Well you did seem to bring hope to the group. Amazing isn’t?” He gave one of his famous creepy smiles hugging his sides. Andd he was back to being creepy Nagito, okay time to go. 

“Devil Dog!” Gundam’s voice was loud pulling Hajime away from the conversation with Nagito, which he was thankful for. “You beast of legend, I wish to see how you are faring.”

Beast of Legend? Devil Dog? What was with the new nicknames? Usually it was just ‘fiend’ or ‘mortal’. “Huh? Oh..I’m doing okay. I’m guessing I’ll have to report to you if I find anything strange huh?” Hajime asked as Gundam gently reached over touching his ears and peering in as if giving some sort of check up.

“Indeed. You will be entering the mystical world of your spirit animal, and I am here to guide you. Please do not hesitate to ask questions about your condition. I will do my best to help.” Gundam states seeming more comfortable with Hajime now that he had dog ears. “Tell me Devil Dog, do you feel any different? New found strengths? Senses?”

Pausing Hajime thought about it. Well he could hear better, and his sense of smell was more powerful, He could smell the hamsters nestled into Gundam’s scarf as well as everyone’s scents. It was really odd. But that was a given since dog’s could smell and hear better than the average human. “Well no I--” He stops flicking his ear up hearing strange shuffling noises. “Hang on..” Hajime gave a gesture for Gundam to stay put as he listened for the noise finding an odd scent as well. It was metallic with a strange lingering cotton smell.   
He went to a table sniffing quietly before lifting up the tablecloth to find..Monokuma? “What are you doing here?!” Hajime growled as the bear jumped up. 

“Wow wow! You found me!” Monokuma laughed waddling out from of his hiding spot getting everyone’s attention. “Upupupu! How are you handling this Hajime? Regretting saving Fuyuhiko? Hmmm?” 

“Just what do you want?” He asked baring his teeth at the bear who gave a feigned shiver. 

“Ohh so scary! Why I can’t check up on my students? I am the headmaster after all!”

“Change Hajime and Nagito back!” Mahiru stated her hands on her hips with a stern expression. Hajime was pretty sure that wasn’t going to work, but it was always worth a shot.

Monokuma twirled and bounced onto a table with a laugh. “No can do! You haven’t killed a person so expect things to continue as planned! I say there is going to be another person turning into an animal...five...four,” Monokuma looked at his wrist as if looking at a watch. Everyone panicked looking around taking a step back from one another. “Three...two...one!”

Everyone held their breath eyes wide as they all tried to look for the next person to sprout ears and a tail. Hajime swallowed feeling sweat starting to form on his brow. ….? Nothing? The silence was destroyed by Monokuma’s loud laughter, the bear falling to his knees and slapping the table.

“Ahaha! Did you really think I would be so predictable? Come onnn!” Monokuma chuckled even more as everyone shouted angry remarks. “Yes yes complain all you want, but be ready for it! It may be you next! Upupu! Ciao!” With that Monokuma was gone and Hajime balled his fists in anger. Damn that bear.

“That was not a funny joke.” Sonia murmured and everyone gave their own sigh nodding in agreement. It really wasn’t. “But we must not be discouraged!” 

“Miss Sonia’s right! We can handle this!”

 

“Ahh the hope of the Ultimates! See how bright it shines!”

Hajime rolled his eyes looking around finding that Hiyoko was gone. “Mahiru..where’s Hiyoko?” Hajime asked his heart starting to pick up in speed. Oh no…

“Huh? She was right here..” Mahiru started her eyes wide. “Hiyoko? Hiyoko!” The Ultimate Dancer was nowhere to be seen. Hajime cursed under his breath telling everyone to be quiet. Lifting an ear he heard small sniffling and muffled words...it sounded like it was coming downstairs. 

“Mahiru..can you come with me?” Hajime asked quietly and the redhead nodded grabbing her camera almost like it was a security blanket. They headed down the stairs to the lobby the crying getting louder hearing hiccups and sobs. 

“Hiyoko?” Hajime asked sniffing a bit finding the scent was stronger here too. “Hiyoko…”

“Go away Doggy boy!” A voice hissed and Hajime furrowed his brows not backing down. She must be hiding behind the reception desk. 

Mahiru and Hajime walked behind the desk to see Hiyoko curled up trying to hide. She looked fine..until Hajime found a scaly orange and white tail poking out of her kimono. “Go away!” She cried pulling a sleeve up to hide her face. 

“Hiyoko..it’s okay. I’m here.” Mahiru whispered gently walking closer and Hiyoko looked up. Hajime was surprised to see scales freckling across Hiyoko’s face her eyes wide covered in tears. 

“Wahhh Big Sis! I’m a snake!” Hiyoko cried grabbing Mahiru tightly at her waist. So she was the next one to get changed. A snake...a rattlesnake at that, her tail had a rattle on the end.. “Wahhh I’m as ugly as that pig bitch!” 

Mahiru patted her gently stroking her hair. “It’s okay, we can pull through this. Look..your tail has the same pattern as your kimono.” She was trying to find a way to distract Hiyoko and it seemed to be working as she sniffed looking down at her scaly tail seeing the flower patterns. “Don’t worry, everything will be okay. Snakes aren’t so bad. You’ll just have to be careful and stay warm alright?”

“We can do this Hiyoko. There’s no reason to let him win.” This was what Monokuma wanted. For them to fall into the despair of losing their humanity. Hiyoko sniffled and nodded her orange eyes narrowing as she puffed her cheeks out. 

Mahiru smiled to Hajime as she ushered Hiyoko out from the desk careful of Hiyoko’s new tail. “Here I’m going to take Hiyoko to her cottage...you go and tell the others okay?” Hajime nods giving a thin smile to Hiyoko. He was surprised the other wasn’t making some sort of comment or something like that. 

They leave the hotel lobby and Hajime walks back up the steps finding everyone standing close to the entrance to the restaurant trying to listen in to what had happened. “Hiyoko changed. She’s a snake now.” Hajime explained with a sigh. “She must’ve noticed it and ran off...she was pretty shaken up about it.”

“Damn...it doesn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon.” Akane muttered as Nekomaru placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Have no fear! We can pull through! This is nothing! We won't be affected!” Nekomaru shouted and Akane nodded with a wide grin on her face. “Show some SPIRIIIT!” 

Nevermind then, he shook his head scratching at his cheek. “Don’t break the tables please!” He shouts as Akane and Nekomaru start to fight right in the restaurant. He sighs loudly seeing Chiaki step next to him a game console in her hands. “Hey, how’s everything with you?”

“...Okay. I wish this wasn’t happening though.” She says with a sigh not looking up from her game. “But I will say you do look cute with those ears.” 

Hajime blinks feeling his cheeks heat up, his tail wagging just slightly. Oh god this was going to be a problem, his tail wagging whenever he felt certain ways. “T-thanks?” He wasn’t sure he wanted to take that as a compliment. Chiaki just hums a small smile on her face. Hajime glances away seeing Peko’s eyes on him. 

Oh right. He promised that she could pet his ears. “I uh gotta go Chiaki. I promised I would help Peko with something.” Chiaki nods too immersed in the game to respond, Hajime just chuckles and walks off to Peko who is sitting patiently. 

“Peko? Did you want to..?”

“Yes, absolutely. Let us..go somewhere where it is less..public.”

Oh this sounded so very weird, and suspicious at that. He swallowed but nodded letting Peko go out first and then he soon followed unknowing that Fuyuhiko was watching them with narrowed eyes.


End file.
